Where Butterflies Never Die
by Avalon Brendon
Summary: Santana's father had always told her that there is a place where people can find peace. Where no one is hunted, and where butterflies have a longer lifespan than a few weeks. Where she could live happily with all of her now-fallen brothers and sisters. Brittany's father had said the same thing to her many times. The two of them never thought they would be looking for it together.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: This is AU. **

**Title: Where Butterflies Never Die**

**Summary: After the murder of her family, Santana Lopez has never been the same. She stalks the forest of Allai, claiming it as her own after her last sibling was slain. The people of the East know never to trespass onto her property, as all trespassers are killed soon after. However, as the South threatens war on the East, Santana fears for her forest. She is known to be the strongest warrior in all of the East, but not even she can fight an entire army alone.**

**Princess Brittany S. Pierce is destined to take over the thrown in less than a month. Her parents were assassinated while she was still at a young age, though following her fifteenth birthday, she is to inherit all of the East. Unfortunately, the threat of war lingers in the air as King Noah of the South is convinced that the East rightfully belongs to him, as well as the rest of the world. The princess's army is weak, as so many were killed in their last war against the West. She understands that in order to keep her kingdom safe, she must recruit more people into her army.**

**Making an extremely risky journey into Allai, Brittany begs Santana for her aid in the war against the South. Reluctantly, Santana agrees, though a series of events sends the two on a journey to the North to beg Queen Quinn and King Finn for their help. Through this journey, the two learn that they are not as different as they have always believed themselves to be.**

**Rating: M, for violence and language, and later chapters ;)**

**Pairings: Brittany/Santana mostly, with mentions/hints of Quinn/Finn, Rachel/Noah, and Tina/Mike**

* * *

"He is dead, Santana."

Those were the first words that she acknowledged from the moment of her father's death. Her brothers had all run off, searching for the murderer that still lurked in the forest. Only her sister had stayed behind, gently covering their father's body with an orange, silk blanket they had stolen the month before. Santana stood paralyzed, unable to think clearly. All she wished to do at the moment was run off, find her father's killer, and get her revenge.

Her sister would never allow it, however. With Santana's extreme anger issues, she would probably destroy an entire city, whether she had found her father's killer before or after. Now all she could do was hope that her brother's did not give the person an easy death. She wished for the murderer to suffer just as her father had. To see their life flashing before their eyes. To realize they had been defeated by us, and not the other way around.

* * *

It had been only two weeks later before another attack. Her father's murderer was never found, leaving the siblings that still stood to believe it was that same person who had killed Santana's brother, Alexander. One by one, they all fell, until only Santana stood alone. She had waited for weeks, months, _years_, but they never came after her.

She was alone, leaving her to claim the forest of Allai as her own. Slowly but surely, she gained the respect of those who already lived in Allai with her, though those of the East only grew to fear her.

Santana did not mind, however. How could she? She was powerful. She was feared. She was everything she oculd hope to be.

* * *

"Princess Brittany?" a small voice called. Brittany's head rose slowly from her pillow as she called for whoever it was to enter her room. Her voice was laced with fatigue, coming out raspy as she wished for nothing more than to sleep for just an hour longer.

A girl younger than Brittany walked in, holding a red cloak with black markings on it. Brittany instantly shot upright in bed, her heart already racing. She had heard the tales of Santana Lopez. The cloak matched the exact description of the one that Santana was known to wear when she came out of Allai and into the city.

"This is a replica," the girl said quickly when she noticed Brittany's reaction. "The General wishes for you to wear this. It is the only way you will not be swarmed by followers when you go into the city today. The citizens will think of you only as Santana, and will avoid you at all costs. It is the perfect disguise for you to go into Allai in."

"What?!" Brittany practically shouted. "You wish for me to go into Allai? So that I can get killed?! Are you insane, Carson? Santana will murder me the moment I step foot into her forest."

"Maybe she will. Maybe she will not. There is a fifty-fifity chance, Princess Brittany. You must speak to her, beg for her help. You and I both know that King Noah plans on making an attack on the East. She is our only hope. At least consider the options, Princess."

With that, Carson walked out of the room, leaving the cloak behind. Cautiously, Brittany got out of bed and walked over to the piece of clothing, looking at it suspiciously.

Carson had been right. Santana Lopez was the only hope for the East.


	2. Deal with the Devil

Brittany walked through the streets of the city. Everything was dark, save the flickering streetlamp at the far end of the road and the few slivers of moonlight that escaped past the clouds. The few people that were out at this late hour gave her hesitant looks before hurrying by her. Her hood was pulled far over her head, concealing her blonde hair and face. The cloak was all the people saw; causing them to believe that she was truly Santana Lopez.

The night was cold, and the gusts of wind were not blocked by the thin fabric of the cloak. She shivered constantly, cursing under her breath at the cheaply-made fabric. Still, she continued to Allai, hoping that she would not be murdered the moment she stepped foot into the forest. Deep in the back of her mind, she had always feared Allai, even though it belonged to the East. Ever since she had heard the story of Santana Lopez when she was seven, she was afraid.

Yet she was always oddly intrigued by the tales.

She also remembered the one time she met Santana in person.

* * *

_"Please tell Carson that I am going to be late," Brittany had said to the Illerti. The humanoid figure nodded and disappeared into the air. She sighed to herself and hurried down the street. Being out this late had always frightened her, especially with the fact that so many thieves wandered around at this time in the night._

_Someone slammed into her, knocking her to the ground. The landed on her back, hitting her head hard. Whoever had knocked her over kicked her once in the ribs, and she immediately spit out blood. They lifted her to her feet and held something sharp against her throat. She knew it was a blade._

_"Come on, now. Let's play nice," a voice said. It did not come from her attacker, though. The voice came from in front of her. Brittany was just too afraid to open her eyes at the time._

_"Who the fuck are you?" her attacker spat._

_"Well, I know that the lighting is not too good in this part of the street, but I do believe that it is well enough for you to see who I am," the other voice said. This person sounded feminine._

_"That is impossible..."_

_"Then why am I standing right here?"_

_Brittany's attacker screamed and the blade clattered to the floor. Everything seemed louder than it should have been for Brittany. She heard the sound of the blade falling on the pavement. It echoed in her ears. She heard her attacker's screams clear as day. And, eventually, she heard her own heart pounded faster than before. Her eyes were still closed._

_"Are you okay?" the girl asked. Slowly, Brittany opened her eyes. The man who served as her attacker lay limp on the ground, blood pooling beneath him. A girl with tanned skin and brown hair stood before her. She wore a red cloak with black markings, matching the description of the cloak of Santana Lopez._

_"Y-you're...please, don't hurt me."_

_Santana laughed at the words and stepped closer to Brittany. The blonde contemplated running away, but she knew it was of no use. Either way, Santana would easily have caught up with her. _

_"Are you going to kill me?" Brittany asked in a small voice._

_A smile crept onto Santana's face, not one of mischief or malice, but one that lit up her face in a good way. She reached a hand out and brushed back a stray strand of blonde hair from Brittany's face while saying, "Why would I ever think of hurting someone so beautiful." Her hand dropped down to Brittany's neck, her fingertips brushing down her jawline and neck before resting on her shoulder._

_"Besides," Santana said, "You are the queen's daughter. I owe her enough not to kill you tonight. However, there will come a day, Brittany Pierce, that I will take your life without remorse. That is the day I am waiting for. That is the day I would ahve repaid the queen for the favor I asked of her so many years ago."_

_Ever since then, Brittany never knew of the favor Santana had spoken of._

* * *

Although Santana had said she would not kill Brittany until the favor was repaid, she still feared for her life. After all, the favor could have already been repaid long ago. The thought of her life being ended in less than a minute sent a shiver up her spine, and she sent a silent prayer up to God that he looked over her in this time.

Letting out a breath, Brittany crossed the boundary line between the city and Allai. Almost immediately after, a howl erupted from deep inside the forest. She ignored it, however, and walked forward. Soon, she was wandering aimlessly through the forest. She knew not where in Allai Santana resided. For a moment, she considered travelling to the heart of Allai, though quickly decided against it, deeming it too risky.

"Why are you here?" a voice asked. Brittany jumped at the sound.

"I am searching for Santana," she replied. The voice did not belong to Santana. She would know. There was no way she could ever get the sound of Santana's voice out of her mind from that night.

"Why would you be doing such a thing? She will surely kill y-wait. Lift the hood from your face, allow me to know if your presence matches your appearance," the person said.

"It is true what you believe. I am Princess Brittany," she responded, pulling her hood down. "Please just tell me where Santana is. I must speak to her."

"She will not be pleased that you have come here. She will not be please," the person told her.

"I understand. I should not have trespassed into Allai. But, what I have come to ask her of is important. The fate of the East-of Allai-depends on this."

"What do you have to tell me?" a new voice questioned. Brittany felt someone's breath rush against her neck as they spoke, and goosebumps rose soon after. Standing behind her stood Santana Lopez, and she was unsure whether or not to turn around.

"I need your help," Brittany said plainly.

"Why should I help you?"

"Well, technically, you should be serving me and bowing down at my feet considering the fact that I am the ruler of this kingdom, and Allai rests within the boundaries of the East," Brittany said confidently. She did not wish to say those words, however. She did not wish to say anything offensive to Santana. How had she even drawn up the courage to say such daring words?

"I serve only Queen Katherine. I do not serve a child who likes to dress up and play pretend," Santana replied.

"Please, Miss Lopez. You are our only hope. The South has threatened the East with war. If they infiltrate my kingdom, they will surely come after Allai as well. Not even you can take on an entire army by yourself. I am offering the protection of Allai by my army, if you would agree you help fight this war. You may even keep Allai and continue to claim it as your own, despite my disapproval of you killing off my people whenever they wander in here."

"We will fight."

"Who is 'we'?"

"Do you imagine that I reside in this forest by myself? That existence would be far too lonely. Who do you think you spoke to when you first came in here? I do not have the ability to mock another's voice. No. I share Allai with others. The original inhabitants. Exiled citizens of the East, South, West, and North. Outcasts who did not believe they belonged anywhere. I do not live here by myself, though I do rule Allai alone. As a final decision, we all shall fight. We will make your army stronger, ensuring a victory in this war. I do have conditions, however."

Brittany was unable to believe what she was hearing. What had caused Santana to agree so quickly? Brittany was sure she would have put up a fight, or even killed her for proposing such a proposterous idea!

"My conditions are that you must supply us with weapons. Also, I wish to rule by your side," Santana said.

"Wait, what?"

"I am not asking you to step down from the throne. I would never ask so much of a child of Elizabeth. All I wish for is to rule along with you. If you find this too much, then go fight your own war, and leave us be."

Brittany had never expected anyone to ever say something so foolish. Reluctantly, though, she nodded. Santana's eyes widened a bit in shock as she practically shouted in disbelief, "Really?!"

"I will do anything to protect my kingdom, even if it means giving part of it up to you."

"I believe we have an agreement, then."


End file.
